the huntsman and the bad wolf
by Pschyco789
Summary: chapter 3 is up: the bad wolf left rose right? and didn't have any long term repercussions right?
1. chapter 1

**Ok chapter one of the rewrite the plot also has changed majorly in ways I hope are good I've decided to throw the doctor out of this story because know I can't work him in the plot at all but I will however reference him now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: the plot and any OCs are mine but nothing else**

Rose woke in a cave that was almost totally dark except right behind her. She looked back at the light and saw what looked to be a door way but with such a vast amount of light coming out of it, it almost hurt to look at began closing and rose ran towards it in hopes of it sending her back home to her Mom and Pete. Then after several minutes she heard singing.

_Oh well,_

_honour for all,_

_of the big and the small,_

_well the taller they stand,_

_well the harder they fall,_

_we live for today,_

_but we die for the next,_

_with blood in our veins,_

_and the air in our chest,_

_so we step into war,_

_with our hearts on the line,_

_the dirt on our boots,_

_that is free over time,_

"Hmm I guess some one is in this cave I'll see if they know the way out" rose thought to herself as she walked in to the darkness

_The music it fades,_

_the violin slows,_

_the darkness it rises,_

_as the sun goes,_

_Love is a distant aroma at best, _

_A withering smile that's stuck deep within your vest,_

_At night air it wraps its fingers around, _

_Your body it shakes from the now distant sound, _

_Of the sound of her voice, _

_A sweet symphony,_

_Played over and over Until' you are free,_

Rose came into a large central chamber with lots of twinkling lights that she quickly realized where diamonds or at least crystals of some sort and at the very center of the room at the top was some sort of light source and has her eyes traveled down she saw the source of the singing there was a man in a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans with black combat boots on he had dirty blonde hair but she couldn't see his face

_The music it fades, _

_the violin slows,_

_darkness it rises,_

_as the sun goes,_

_Can you feel the new day rising,_

_Climbing up the _

_East horizon,_

_they can't hold us,_

_now we'll fight through,_

_these hands,_

_everyone will start new,_

_well we shall not stumble,_

_no we shall not fall,_

_we shall not crumble,_

_no we shall stand tall,_

_with death it will come as sore as the night,_

_but we will not run,_

_no we live but to fight,_

_with blood on our hands and dirt on our knee's,_

_we'll tear at the ones who brought the disease,_

_The music it fades, _

_the violin slows,_

_the darkness it rises,_

_as the sun goes,_

_Can you feel the,_

_new day rising,_

_climbing up the,_

_east horizon,_

_they can't hold us,_

_now we'll fight through,_

_each and everyone will start new,_

_can you feel the,_

_new day rising,_

_climbing_ _up the,_

_east horizon,_

_they can't hold us,_

_now we'll fight through,_

_each and everyone will start new_

The man finally stopped and he turned to look at her. Rose could know see his eyes where a very dark brown almost black he began to speak with a commanding voice

"Welcome, sister bad wolf I am the huntsman" rose was surprised was to say the least how did he know about the bad wolf? The huntsman? That was a worse name then the doctor. Why did he call her sister? The huntsman must have seen the questioning look on her face because he raised his hand to stop any questions "I'm sorry I have forgotten you are not the original you inherited that name and the title of sister from my dead sister" he said with a slight hint of sorrow for his dead sister.

"Oh I'm sorry" rose apologized at this the huntsman smiled and chuckled a little

"Don't be she is still alive within you" he said pointing at her chest. Rose began to wonder if she gained this new name from sucking in the time vortex then that meant that this man was not human.

"Can I ask you what are you, I mean you look human but I can tell you're not" rose asked

"No I am not human and nor are you not any more we are the last of an ancient race called the warriors" he said not seeming the least bit proud of his race but not ashamed just indifferent to it all

"Why the warriors?" rose asked now very curios

"We are called the warriors because we once served as the warriors for the creator of time we would make sure that his continued existence was assured"

"So all we are is bodyguards" rose asked almost angry

"Sort of" the huntsman answered vaguely

"why me?" Rose asked

"I don't know" the huntsman replied sighing sitting down on a rock

"Why am I here" rose asked thinking she had put off that question long enough

'to learn how to control your new self as you evolve into a true warrior"

"Can't you just send me home?" rose asked the huntsman suddenly looked a lot more serious

"Rose trust me when I say if you can't gain control of your new self and the responsibly that comes with it then you will die. Do you understand?" the hunts man said now standing and facing her. After a few moments of silence rose finally nodded

**Okay the first true chapter is it good yes no maybe any ways I might update soon I might update later I don't know but any ways thanks for reading and remember to read review give suggestions truly yours **_**psychco789**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope the last chapter didn't go to quickly and explain to much I think I did good but I'll never know will I? anyways on with the chapter.**

* * *

the huntsman led rose down one of the dark passages of the cave that he seemed to inhabit summoning up golden energy to his eyes to use like a torch.

"where are we going?" rose asked

"you have questions and I know just the place to answer them" the huntsman replied in a slightly happy tone after another minute of walking down the craggy passage ways they entered a large room that was full of light from a light source high above. the entire chamber seemed to be like a library with large shelf's full of books there could be hundreds if not thousands. The huntsman finally led her to a group of large rock that seemed like chairs. The huntsman sat down in one he motioned for rose to do the same rose did so and asked her first question.

"is it okay if I ask who was thee bad wolf before me?" rose asked caustically oping not to bring up grief from the huntsman seeing that he had called her his sister.

"oh yes one moment" the huntsman said before running down the hallways of books moments later he reappeared with a book in hand

"this book is the complete history of the original sister bad wolf" the huntsman stated he then went on to read from the book but held it so that rose could see the images on the pages and two things pooped out at rose the first was that one of the images she saw was the beast that the doctor destroyed by throwing it in a black hole, the next thing that surprised her was the writing was the same writing they saw at the station they encountered the beast it was also the only thing the doctor couldn't read.

"in the beginning the creator created the muiltiverse and in it he made what the only being we know as the beast and the beast would destroy any other life the creator created so the creator made his daughter and he called her bad wolf" the huntsman turned the page and it showed a painting of what rose assumed was the bad wolf she had very long blood red hair and her eye color was strangely a very dark purple, she wore no clothing but it seemed her hair covered most of her body from the angle of the painting."the bad wolf was meant to be a sing that life would persist beside the beast best efforts. the beast quickly began to retaliate by attempting to destroy the bad wolf" the page was turned the next painting seemed to be of the bad wolf in a different form because instead of the beautiful woman there was a large wolf with red hair that reminded rose of the werewolf's, the wolf was facing the much larger beast which seemed to be covered in darkness to bring out this was an evil creature." the wolf and the beast battled for many months in local time and the battle ended with the bad wolf successfully imprisoning the beast with in a cage bound to a black hole never to escape."

"for many a millennia peace rained but then the creator came and made time to allow things within the muitlverse to change expand or contract. the bad wolf saw what power this new time brought and sought to control it and in doing so her lust for power consumed her and now the creator was again faced with the problem he had began with and in doing so the creator used the very energy the bad wolf craved and made the creature's of time they would be the creators defense against all those who could destroy him, his warriors." rose was a little surprised to say the least, could the same thing happen to her would she be consumed by a want for power and then have to be stopped? she hoped not. the hunts man turned the page and on it was a panting of a man and a woman the man had similar attire to what the huntsman had on now, the man was rather large he seemed muscular as where the hunts man was more lean, the man had a buzz cut with little hair left to discern a color and his eyes where an icy blue the kind could stair into your soul. the woman who stood next to the man was drastically different in many ways maybe partially because she was a woman but still she had long blonde not as long as the bad wolfs but it was still very long the huntsman must of noticed her examining the painting because he stopped reading and said "you find her attractive?" rose laughed slightly

"no I was just amazed at the quality of the art" rose replied

'well the art is attractive too" the huntsman said "now if you will let me I have to read the story" rose nodded keeping back a laugh and the huntsman continued

" the first two warriors where known as knight" he pointed to the man in the painting "and his lover amazon" he pointed to the woman "they both fought with the bad wolf for almost a century until the wolf was defeated and her spirit was locked within the time vortex" the huntsman closed the book and then opened his mouth to speak

"and now you still have questions, right?" the huntsman asked

"yea" rose replied " where did the rest of ya come from after the first two?"

"well a lot of us where created from a piece of the time vortex we once had in our possession, but some of us like me for example where created when knight took away some of his own energy making himself weaker but alloing the creation for several warriors that where regarded as his children"

"ok, what are all these diamonds lying around the place?" rose asked

"they are what I call soul gems (no relation to any thing of a similar name) because they hold the soul of a warrior when he or she dies so if you where to pump them full of energy from the time vortex you could resserect that particular warrior"

"I've seen them every where what happened to them all?" rose asked feeling a twang of sadness for the hunter being all alone in these caves for god knows how long

"that is a story for another day c'mon we have work to do I have to turn you into a proper warrior so lets get to it" the huntsman said standing an moving to put the book he had retried earlier into it right place but rose still had a question

"huntsman wait!" called he stopped and with out turning his head he asked

"yes sister?"

"I still have one more question" rose stated

"well okay ask it then" the hunter said

"I saw you holding one of those soul gems earlier who was it?" she asked hoping not to bring back painful memories the huntsman slightly glanced at her and said

"her name was the huntress" he stated simply

* * *

**okay sorry this chapter was very explainee I needed to put up some back story for the warriors so that i can revile more later. thanks for reading remember to review and give me suggetions and ways to improve my writing and since I didn't say earlier happy holidays **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok happy new year you get a chapter now that I've done a lot of explaining which I suck at something interesting happens so now to the tale**

* * *

Rose was tired of all the walking they had been doing in this godforsaken cave it had been it least sixty minutes since they had left the library and they where still walking then she finally spoke up

"do you know where we're going are we lost?" the huntsman turned on a dime to look at her and his face deformed into one of a monster his eyes changed shape to a more elongated thing and where gushing out gold dust like energy his nose disappeared into to narrow slits his teeth where bared and where like that of a lion and he the rest of his body remained unchanged and he let out what was like a cross between a growl and a hiss. rose was frightened to say the least and recoiled instantly taking several steps back trying to conceal her fear. Shortly the hunters face returned to normal and he looked a little apologetic

"I'm sorry I just get tired of hearing that whenever I bring people here" he said smiling slightly, he looked off into the distance looking like he was remembering something

"oh sorry" rose apologized

"it all right lets keep going we will be there shortly" the huntsman led the way and true to his word they arrived whiten the next five minutes of walking they arrived in a room with a large round gap in the middle with a stone pedestal in the center and on the opposite edge from them sat two stone chairs that where chiseled by what seemed to be the works of a craftsman

"where are we?" rose asked

"we are in the head room over there is where knight and amazon sat during the golden age" the hunter answered

"so why are we here?" rose asked beginning to wonder why bring her here was this going t be another history lesson or was he going to show her to be a warrior as he had promised

"well let me start by saying what is about to happen will hurt an awful lot as you will go through insufferable amounts of pain so sister bad wolf are you ready?" rose felt the fear of what was just vaguely described to her but she told herself to be brave and nodded

"ok, now I must say I am truly sorry" the hunter said

"for what?" rose asked

"this" the huntsman quickly replied and suddenly from his wrist a single spike that was made of bone slid out of his wrist down the length of his hand and stopped close to the floor. the hunter quickly spun around and stabbed rose straight through her heart. Pain was the last thing rose felt searing unbearable pain burned all across her body and she knew it was not from being stabbed it was something else but that was all she could felt before she blacked out.

* * *

**ok a little short but hay shit is finally happing it will be still a little while before we get grand adventer across most of time and space**

**any ways yours truly psychco789**


End file.
